


И будешь жить со мной на дне морском

by KimKanejae



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, ATEEZ (Band), Ambition Music, Chungha (Musician), NCT (Band), ONEUS (Band), VICTON (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi, Mystery, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Удержать Сяоцзуня, словно посадить кита на цепь - абсолютно бессмысленно.Только Янян не в курсе, что Сяоцзунь думает так же про него.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Ku Changmo/Kim Chungha, Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	1. Киты на привязи

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Blr5dxx.jpg)


	2. Спасение в рыбах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вместо близких, справиться с одиночеством Сыну помогают путешествия, фотографии и рыбы.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/6j7htXv.jpg)


	3. Мечтания медуз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Раньше Хванун их боялся. Но теперь, сидя на берегу моря, он думает над тем, о чём мечтают медузы.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/rZZhxhQ.jpg)


	4. Не завидуй хватке осьминога - хватайся крепче сам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Говорят, если о чём-то мечтаешь, то нужно продолжать.  
> Если у тебя есть цель - нужно стремиться к ней.  
> Если у тебя появляется возможность - хватайся за неё так сильно, как только сможешь.  
> А у Гонхака всё иначе - он хватается за мечту, как осьминог в добычу.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/umGGIoO.jpg)


	5. Вечны, как дельфины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сохо надеется, что у Дончжу к нему - со всей силы, бесповоротно и насовсем.  
> Потому что он верит, что они, как пара дельфинов - будут вечны.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/RbdJ5sP.jpg)


	6. Морской звездопад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Смотри, - говорит Сонхва, показывая рукой на морскую звезду на дне океана совсем недалеко от берега, - она похожа на тебя. Такая же необычная, неповторимая и невероятная. Интересно, бывает ли морской звездопад?  
> \- Дурак ты, хён, - смущённо отвечает ему Хонджун и, смеясь, толкает Сонхву в воду. - Конечно же, не бывает.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/i5TZvNM.jpg)


	7. Рыбы без аквариума

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чанми для него словно бескрайнее море после маленького аквариума - с ней легко, уютно и хорошо.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/4xusPQk.jpg)


	8. По зову косатки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они напоминали косаток - такие же беспощадные и кровожадные.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/KCEEBec.jpg)


End file.
